Ryu
Ryu is the main character of the Street Fighter series and he's one of Capcom's unofficial mascots. He has appeared in every title of the series as well as every crossover fighting game with Capcom characters in it. Ryu has arguably become the most iconic character in the genre. Profile A silent, humble, serious fighter, Ryu travels the globe as a wandering warrior who takes both his travels and his training very seriously as his main goal is to become a total master of his fighting style. Although he appears to be aloof and unemotional, Ryu is actually a kind and good-hearted person. He strongly respects others with skills equal to his own (or even those who surpass him) and holds heroic figures like Captain America, Spider-Man and Cyclops in high regard, as seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. By the time of Street Fighter III, it seems that Ryu has developed a somewhat more friendly personality. He is still very quiet and reserved, but is willing to greet people with a smile and some kind advice, very much like his master Gouken. However, despite his seemingly friendly nature, there is a dark side of Ryu. His desire to improve himself can sometimes develop into a drive to win and to be the best, no matter what the cost, as these two goals are so dangerously similar. This darker drive is fed by, and in turn feeds the Satsui no Hadou within him, an influence which Ryu must constantly fight against everyone else. In the very first Street Fighter game, Ryu was one of the participants of the World Warrior tournament. After defeating all of the fighters, Ryu's skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Sagat nearly beaten Ryu into unconsciousness and, thinking he had won, dropped his guard to help Ryu up after being impress by his skills. However, having such a strong desire to win , Ryu was unwillingly engulfed by the Satsui no Hadou for a short time and he attacked Sagat with a nearly-fatal Metsu Shoryuken that not only knocked Sagat unconscious but also marked his chest with a great scar. After regaining consciousness and discovering what had happened, Sagat swears vengeance on Ryu, believing that he had lost his pride and honor as a warrior. When Ryu left Sagat behind and returned home, he found that Gouken, his master and adoptive father, was apparently murdered. He soon learned that Akuma had fought and supposedly killed Gouken, driven by anger and vengeance, Ryu began to travel the world to find this man to make him pay for what he did to his master . He encountered and fought Akuma on a secluded island known as Gokuentou, but Akuma was only testing him. He sensed that Ryu has the same powers as he has, and told Ryu about the Satsui no Hadou - a power that consumes the practitioners of their shared fighting style, driving them to win even when it means killing their opponent. Akuma then used his fist to smash the island, leaving Ryu stranded. Sometimes after escaping the island, Ryu fought Ken and he lost. Ken realized Ryu was not himself and has been deeply troubled since his last victory over Sagat and his master's death at the hands of Akuma, unable to avenge him. He gave him his red hairband as a reminder to stay focused, which Ryu was sincerely grateful for. Soon thereafter, a schoolgirl named Sakura who's a fan of his, came up and expressed her desire to train under him. Ryu replied that he himself still has much to learn, but allowed Sakura to take a picture of him. She swore to make him accept her eventually. At some point during all this, Sagat, who's out for a grudge match, found Ryu. Despite his protests that Sagat hasn't fully recovered from their last bout, Sagat persisted. Ryu held back and allowed Sagat to win rather than did any further damage, and Sagat left. Only later, upon reflection, Sagat realized that Ryu held back (likely because of his struggle with the Satsui no Hadou), vowing to fight him again. Two years later, Ryu was still troubled by what Akuma had told him, compounded by his encounter with Rose, a mysterious woman who has ties to M. Bison. She told him that he couldn't defeat Bison unless he fought him at the cost of his soul. True to form, when Ryu confronted Bison, he's soundly defeated and captured by him despite putting up a valiant fight and not wanting to do with his company . Bison took the semi-conscious Ryu and began brainwashing him, using the revelation that the Satsui no Hadou is similar to Bison's own Psycho Power. However, he's interrupted by the entrance of Sagat, Ken, and Sakura, each of them having followed Ryu for their own personal reasons. While Ken and Sakura distract Bison, Sagat challenged the brainwashed Ryu. Sagat quickly noticed the effects Bison's brainwashing have had on Ryu, and, at Sagat's urging, Ryu came up to his senses and overcoming Bison's Psycho Power with some of the Satsui no Hadou's power . Ryu then confronted and defeated Bison with a Metsu Shoryuken, forcing him to retreat. Sometime after the second World Warrior tournament, Ryu entered a new tournament to further master his skills as well as reunite with his longtime friend Ken for another rematch. During his journey he met Sakura whom he encourages to train harder. Ryu also met up with his former rival, Sagat, and he remembered the promised rematch as they fought. During the final round with the Tournament Host, Seth (actually a copy of him), he defeated Seth in the S.I.N. headquarters. After the battle, the building fell around them as Ryu unleashed the Satsui no Hadou on the BLECE machine, a weapon of mass destruction developed by S.I.N. that harnessed the energy in the human body. During this time, Sakura, who has been following Ryu, found him and the BLECE machine until a pulse of energy from the machine knocked her away into a wall. Ryu defended her by unleashing a Shoryuken on the machine, and they leave the building together with the weapon destroyed. He then encountered Gouken, who's in fact survived his last battle with Akuma, and Gouken used the "Power of Nothingness" to seal the Satsui no Hadou 's '' negative influence to help him control it, which was eating away at his humanity, knocking him unconscious. Akuma then arrived on the scene to challenge his brother to the death once again where the winner will claim "the cub" (meaning Ryu). The outcome of the duel is unknown but, since Ryu was later seen free of Dark Hadou's influence, it's very likely that either Gouken won or the battle ended in a draw (possibly interrupted). Later, Ryu and Ken chase their long-lost master along a cliff face, with Ken wanting Gouken to stick around while Ryu wishes him well. In his dream, he was fighting against his evil self which he tells him to make him stronger which Ryu ultimately rejects it. It soon changes where he was seen fighting his master, Gouken in a sparring match which Ryu charging himself in a dark aura and hits his master with a single Hadoken as it explodes in a flash of light. Ryu soon wakes up in his dream as Gouken noticed who states to him that he was nearly consumed by the Satsui no Hado. Ryu was later found by Rashid who finally introduces himself as the hero who travels the world. Rashid wants to challenge Ryu in a match which is to test his mettle. Gouken gives Ryu an advice of fighting his opponents which lies in a heart of battle and himself. Rashid asks him if he is not up fighting today as he silently accepts his challenge. After Rashid was defeated, he accepts his defeat and both are seen are having a friendly shake after the match. As Rashid leaves with his servant, Azam, Ryu decides to leave while handling his duffel bag to understand more about his own power as Gouken tells him to meet Ken who is worried for him. Ryu finally reunites with Ken who notices their master about the Satsui no Hado. Ryu wants to know more answers about the fist of destruction which it does not lead to it as Ken decides to fight Ryu in a friendly sparring match. After that, Ken states it is not too shabby and he tells Ryu if he is controlled by the Satsui no Hado he will help him snap out of it. He also tells him to relax and go fight. Arriving in China, Ryu encounters one of the Shadaloo's soldiers only to be brutally intercepted by a revived Charlie. Ryu feels the Satsui no Hado within his fist as Charlie wants to challenge him in a fight just to understand more of his power and limits. Ryu replies that he wants to know more. After sparring with Charlie, both are seen clashing each others' fist with their own chi. After this, Charlie calmly remarks that the Satsui no Hado within Ryu wasn't expecting to be as Ryu replies that he was struggling to suppress it completely until he made up his mind once he finds the answer what lies ahead about his power. He will keep moving and fighting no matter what the answer is. Charlie finally realizes that he and Ryu are not looking for the same thing but he gets something out of it and he thanked Ryu for their fight as they parted ways. In the Street Fighter V's story, at some point during his travels, he encounters the mysterious warrior Necalli. During the events of Street Fighter III, to further testing his skills. He was heavily trained by Oro as the latter is unaware of the hermit's presence which he ends up losing against him in a fight. Later, he fights against Hugo as the latter manages to withstand his Shin Shoryuken and ends up becoming his tag partner temporarily. In 3rd Strike, He manages to defeat Alex who gives him some advice and Alex becomes determined to defeat him . Therefore, he and Ken are fighting in a sparring match which Ryu ends up winning. (It's assuming that it's either himself or Alex defeat Gill in the tournament before Akuma kills him with Shun Goku Satsu before Gill revives himself with Resurrection.) Crosspedia Entry The fighting world warrior who continues his struggle to become a true martial artist. Ryu was trained under his master, Gouken. Since then, he has participated in many different tournaments, always seeking stronger opponents. At the same time, Ryu's strict training is part of his efforts to overcome the destructive potential that slumbers inside his body, the "Satsui no Hadou." Although in the past he did succumb to this power, letting it take him over completely, he managed to come back to himself with the help of his friend Ken Masters and other allies. He now pushes aside all doubt and vows that he will master the correct use of just and true power. Gameplay Ryu first appears in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive and reappears in Chapter 8: The Domain of Dreams in Project X Zone. For Project X Zone 2, he first appears in Chapter 17: Road Combatants. In both games, he is partnered with fellow Street Fighter, Ken Masters. His moveset consist of his many signature fighting moves, such as the Hadoken and the Shoryuken. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Power of Nothingness Gi (ATK +332, TEC +25, DEX +25, HP +5000) Accessory: Large Prayer Beads (ATK +30, DEF +240, TEC +25, DEX+25, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is a remix of his character theme from ''Street Fighter II, but in the sequel, it is based on his theme from Street Fighter IV. His and Ken's MA attack theme in Project X Zone 2 is a instrumental remixed version of Itoshisa to Setsunasa to Kokorotsuyosa(or Heartwarming Feelings) as seen in Street Fighter II - The Animated Movie. Music Project X Zone -Ryu's Theme (Street Fighter II)-『Extended』|Theme of Ryu (Project X Zone) リュウステージ(PXZ2 BGM)|Theme of Ryu (Project X Zone 2) 恋しさと せつなさと 心強さと(PXZ2 BGM)|Heartwarming Feelings (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Ryu & Ken Masters List of Quotes - Ryu & Ken Masters (PXZ2) Gallery Ryu 3.jpg|His close-up portrait when he's using Hadoken Street Fighter II Anime Tribute.PNG Ryu 2.jpg|Ryu's portrait from Street Fighter EX3 Ryu.png|Ryu in Street Figher X Tekken image.png|Ryu in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U StreetFighterIV.jpeg|Artwork of Ryu in Street Fighter IV RyuMVC3.jpeg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ryu about to blast a Hadoken in Street Fighter V.png|Ryu about to blast a Hadoken in Street Fighter V RyuSFVC.jpeg|Street Fighter vs All Capcom Ryu Portraits .png|Ryu Portraits Ryu SSBU (1).png|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia * In Project X Zone 2, Ryu and Ken Masters are one of two Japanese and American pairings. The other two characters that consist of Japanese and American pairings are Sakura Shinguji and Gemini Sunrise from Sega's Sakura Wars series. Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters